


the fantasy avengers

by icecat9



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel (House of M), Marvel Cinematic Universe, RWBY, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Brother-Sister Relationships, Brother/Brother Incest, Crossover, Dark, F/F, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Horror, M/M, Magic, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Mother-Son Relationship, Sister-Sister Relationship, Soldierfamily, Superfamily, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:13:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24337207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icecat9/pseuds/icecat9
Summary: Marvel characters and Rwby characters in a fantasy world.
Relationships: Billy Kaplan & Wanda Maximoff, Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, Fox Alistair/Velvet Scarlatina, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos, Lie Ren/Nora Valkyrie, Miles Morales/Weiss Schnee, Penny Polendina/Ruby Rose, Peter Parker/Yang Xiao Long, Reed Richards/Susan Storm, Scott Lang/Hope Van Dyne, T'challa/Storm, Teddy Altman/Billy Kaplan, Tommy shepherd/Blake belladonna, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange, Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Kudos: 3





	1. the beginning of the story

**Author's Note:**

> hello, ladies and gentlemen, this is my first story/project that I work on for last year and months. this idea is what if I take the marvel characters and the rwby characters, I put them into a different fantasy universe. there's a certain thing that I will change for the story, characters but the characters will stay in character( am using the MCU characters) I will use some of the comics for the characters as reference. as well as am planning to make this into animation series.

the peoples of the different kingdom are trying to get there lives   
back to normal after the dark elves war and genocide of the magic users it was dark times. a lot of peoples lost their friends, family, as well as kids, become orphans. the queen of one of the kingdom talking to her advisor of what they should do. the advisor tells her that she should get the great dragon use it as a weapon if the dark elves ever attack again to protect her people. she agreed so she sent Natasha and Clint to found the great dragon and report back to her. when they found the cave of the great dragon when they got inside of the cave but instead of founding a dragon, they found two girls sleeping in the nest they decide to take the two girls to the kingdom where the legendary blacksmith Tony stark live at long with a woman named Wanda and her son Billy as well a man name Stephen strange long with his student name Weiss. when they get to the kingdom where the blacksmith lives. they tell tony what happen, he agreed to take the two girls in, later on, the two girls wake up from their sleep tony ask them what their names are. the two girls tell him that their names are ruby, yang, and tony discovered that yang had a dragon birthmark on her back. Natasha reported to Stephen about the two girls and not to the queen about the two girls. she reports back to the queen about the dragon no longer to be found because of this the two girls can live a normal life with tony stark long with Wanda, billy, Stephen, Weiss. one day their kingdom was attacked by the dark elves because of this they will meet new friend's new people and new enemies as well they will discover themselves.


	2. summer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hey, guys this chapter about Pyrrha back story, and in this au she is the daughter of Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the stories are based on/reference of the Dark Crystal, Labyrinth, Pan Labyrinth. the next chapter will have concept art and character design.

after the battle of the war Steve Rogers, the royal captain of the knights and his partner Bucky Barnes aka the white wolf was sent by the general along with the other knights to find survivors of the

village. as they tried to find survivors Steve decides to go on his own hope to find more survivors. when he goes deep in the village next to the open land that leads to a forest. he looks around the area he

heard someone moaning in pain. He follows the noise that leads to a woman sitting on the grass and leaning next to a pile of hay as well as holding what looks like a baby close to her chest. Steve eyes

wide of what he saw, he runs to the woman and kneels next to her. when he about to help her, the woman looks up to see him and said "please take her and keep her safe am feeling that I not going

lasting any longer but I will be rest if I know that she is in good hands" as she handover the baby to him. Steve look at the sleeping baby and look back at the woman "her name is Pyrrha please take care

of her" with that the woman fell limp in the pile of hay. steve give her a sad smile and he shut her eyes. he got off his knees and return to the group, as he returned to the group he told them about the

woman as well order them to go the same area to hope to find other survivors. the knights follow his orders but bucky comes up to him and looks at him, he looks down at the baby that he holds in his

arms "where do you found that baby". Steve looks at him and gives him a small smile " the woman she was dying so she gives her to me" bucky gives him a shocking look "what is there more" "I sent my

knights to hope to found more survivors" cutting him off. "sir" both of them look at the knight that call him "we found five survivors they were hiding in the forest" the knight look at the baby that in the

captain arms "where do you get that baby" "the woman give me her before she died" the knight gives him a serious look "well sir we can give her to the orphanage and let them deal with her". bucky and

steve gives the knight a shocking look "no" "we will take care of her" the knight gives him a serious look "are you sure raising a child will be difficult". Steve gives him a serious look "yes" "very well" the

knight turns around and joins the others. Steve look back to bucky about to tell him something until they heard the baby noise both they look down to see the baby open her eyes. her eyes are green

and had red hair, bucky gives her a warm smile "what's her name". as he raised his hand to touch her gently but the baby grabs his finger steve laughs "her name is Pyrrha" steve look at bucky "bucky

take Pyrrha to the castle and when you get to the castle go to my chamber" bucky nods his head. when bucky get on his horse Steve handover Pyrrha to him " are you sure about this" steve put a hand

on bucky cheek "bucky I trust you" he nods again and rides his horse to the castle. when he got to the castle he walks straight to Steve chambers. when he goes inside the room he put Pyrrha on the bed

and he sitting next to her on the edge of the bed to make sure that she won't fall off the bed. An hour pass bucky was leaning on pillows and letting Pyrrha sleeping on his chest. He was holding her

close to his chest as well smiling at her until he hears the door open. he looks up to see Steve walking in the room. steve smile at him "I see you got attached to her" he cocked his head "mmm how

can't I not". Steve walks over to him and sits down at the edge of the bed "bucky I was thinking when the war is done we can start a new life" bucky look at him with confused "start new" "yes we can

leave this castle and go to another kingdom, village or maybe we can start a farm". Bucky giggles little "you mean to start a family" Steve chuckles "yes" Bucky gives him a serious look " Steve are you

sure about this what if I hurt her or you" steve cupped bucky cheek " I trust you all my heart and I knowing that you will never hurt us". Steve pull bucky into a kiss and let his lips touching the other

man's lips. he pulled back of the kiss but he leaning his forehead to other man foreheads "longer weird together we can do it". bucky smile at him "right together to the end of the line" Steve, Bucky hear

a baby noise and both of them look down to see Pyrrha open her eyes to see Bucky. she smiles at him and reaches her hand to him " morning little one" she turn her head to see steve. she smiles at him

and reaches her hand at him. bucky kiss her cheek "we love you Pyrrha".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you guys have any criticism or thoughts to make the story great I will be happy to hear.


End file.
